La Rivière Empoisonnée
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Il y a urgence. La rivière traversant un parc national en Afrique du Sud a été empoisonnée. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Emma Swan, la gardienne de la réserve demande l'aide des meilleurs enquêteurs scientifiques, le duo French-Gold, pour sauver la faune et la flore. Mais que fait Jones le braconnier dans la réserve ? Et quel est le rôle de la businesswoman Regina Mills ?
1. Introduction

_**Hello les Oncers!**_  
 _ **L'histoire de cette fic est un peu particulière. Elle a été écrite il y a... 20 ans! Mais comment est-ce possible? A l'époque, je voulais tourner un film avec mes Barbies et j'ai écrit un scénario dans un cahier. Il y a quelques semaines, un rhinocéros a été braconné dans un parc zoologique en France et cette nouvelle m'a révoltée. Mais elle m'a aussi refait penser à ce vieux scénario. Je l'ai donc dépoussiéré, remis au goût du jour et adapté à l'univers de OUAT. Comme j'avais beaucoup de Barbies, il y a beaucoup de personnages et donc presque tous les persos de OUAT vont apparaître! J'espère que cette histoire, qui se passe en Afrique du Sud, va vous faire voyager et vous plaire.**_  
 _ **Les personnages principaux sont Belle, Emma, Gold, Killian, David et Mary Margaret.**_  
 _ **Les personnages secondaires sont: Regina, Henry, Violet, Ruby, Anna, Elsa, Robin, Marian, Leroy, Simplet, Ariel, Arthur**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Introduction**

C'était une chaude nuit d'été. La lune avait atteint son zénith et illuminait le paysage. Les arbres décharnés étaient sombres, le sol sablonneux était peint d'un camaïeu de gris et la rivière argentée reflétait les lumières et les ombres. Aucun vent ne faisait trembler les rares feuilles. Quelque part au loin, un animal hurlait. Peut-être une hyène qui avertissait sa horde qu'elle avait trouvé une carcasse à ronger.

David Nolan, un grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, presque la quarantaine et les cheveux bien peignés, transpirait à grosse gouttes dans sa chemise un peu trop étroite. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche et regarder un épisode de « Walker, Texas Ranger » avec un cigare et un bon verre de Scotch. Mais il devait d'abord accomplir sa mission. Il soupira lourdement dans cette atmosphère pesante. C'était à contrecœur qu'il exécutait sa tâche. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur telle la rouille sur la coque d'un navire. Il se souvenait que sa mère et son père avaient travaillé très durs pour créer cette entreprise d'exportation de fruits. Malgré la dureté de la terre, ils avaient su tirer profit de l'incroyable ensoleillement de la région. Lorsque son père mourut d'une crise cardiaque douze ans auparavant, il reprit l'exploitation familiale et essaya de la moderniser. Il eut d'abord un large succès. Mais après quelques années, les autres concurrents de l'ouest de l'Afrique du Sud se développèrent plus rapidement et acquirent de grands marchés, embauchèrent des centaines d'ouvriers et leurs superficies étaient parfois dix fois supérieures à la sienne. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, son entreprise familiale allait disparaître.

Quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il était en train de noyer son désespoir dans le whisky, il reçut le téléphone d'une mystérieuse femme qui lui proposa une forte somme d'argent s'il acceptait d'accomplir une mission pour elle. Malgré une forte réticence, il accepta.

Il écrasa nerveusement un moustique qui avait eu l'audace de lui piquer le front.

\- Saleté de bestiole, jura-t-il en secouant ses doigts pour se débarrasser de la purée qui avait coloré ses phalanges.

Il releva la tête et jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil à ce paysage vierge.

\- Allez-y, ordonna-t-il à ses ouvriers. Videz tout.

Les deux hommes vidèrent le liquide rouge contenu dans des fûts en métal bleu dans la rivière silencieuse.

\- Que se passera-t-il ? demanda Leroy, le plus grassouillet des deux.

\- Tu seras riche, annonça David. Mais seulement si tu n'en parles à personne.

\- Moi aussi ? demanda celui que l'on surnommait Simplet.

\- Oui, toi aussi. Allez les gars. Rentrez chez vous et allez boire une bière bien fraîche.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cette introduction vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans un commentaire.**_


	2. 1 Nouvelle Mission

**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui va nous introduire le personnage de Belle.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission**

Arrivant par le premier vol du matin en provenance de Paris, la jeune passagère avec la valise bleue ciel couverte d'autocollants des pays qu'elle avait visités, était épuisée. Et comme si le vol n'était pas assez long, ce dernier avait été retardé suite à une grève des aiguilleurs du ciel. Dans la capitale française, elle avait assisté pendant trois jours à une conférence sur les changements climatiques. Sur le podium, devant des centaines de scientifiques, journalistes et politiciens, elle avait présenté les résultats de ses observations en Arctique. Ouvrir cette voie maritime au commerce mondial entre la Chine, la Russie, le Canada et les Etats-Unis était suicidaire. Tout l'écosystème de la région allait être bouleversé. Mais une autre menace planait sur cette région du globe : l'exploitation de gisements de gaz naturel et de pétrole. Elle dénonça d'ailleurs certaines entreprises pétrolière ayant déjà commencé à forer sous la glace. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les puissants de ce monde avaient compris l'urgence de la situation et qu'ils allaient prendre des mesures pour que la banquise reste un paradis immaculé.

Lorsque les portes de l'aéroport JFK de New York s'ouvrirent, un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Elle enfonça son bonnet en laine écru jusque sur ses yeux bleus et serra son col avec sa main gauche gantée, couvrant son nez avec son écharpe. Elle sauta dans un bus qui l'emmena à quelques encablures de la tour de verre dans le centre de la ville où se trouvait son bureau. Elle slaloma entre les passants pressés, bravant les flocons humides et les bourrasques de vent. Soulagée d'arriver au sec, elle partagea l'ascenseur avec d'autres personnes en costumes et en tailleurs. Au quatorzième étage, elle poussa la porte en verre translucide de son bureau et aperçut son assistante qui était cachée derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, et se leva pour lui souhaiter chaleureusement la bienvenue.

\- Bonjour Dr French. Bon retour à New York. Je viens de faire bouillir de l'eau. Un bon thé va vous réchauffer. Donnez-moi votre manteau.

\- Merci beaucoup Ariel, répondit-elle avec une voix presque éteinte en donnant son manteau qui coulait sur la moquette.

Belle ôta ses bottes et s'assit dans son fauteuil qu'elle fit basculer en arrière, puis posa ses pieds sur le repose-pied. Comme il était bon de se détendre ! Face à elle se trouvait des posters encadrés de la Terre vue du ciel. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce spectacle que la nature offrait. Mais en repensant à ce que certaines personnes étaient capables de faire par profit, elle se sentait amère. Et aussi impuissante. Les preuves étaient là. La planète était en danger. Il fallait agir immédiatement. Tout le monde, même les simples citoyens devaient s'y mettre. C'était en faisant tous ensemble des efforts que les humains allaient réussir à redonner à la nature ses droits.

\- Comment s'est passée la conférence ? demanda Ariel en apportant un plateau avec le thé et des biscuits sur le bureau.

\- Comme d'habitude, j'en ai bien peur, soupira-t-elle. On a beau avertir le monde avec des faits scientifiques, mais personne ne semble vouloir prendre des mesures. Tout ça pour le profit. Ils riront moins quand les océans auront recouvert des pays entiers, quand les déserts auront englouti les terres fertiles, quand les récoltes seront si maigres que des milliers de personnes mourront de faim. Ils seront riches mais auront tout perdu.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda la rouquine. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à baisser les bras. Le monde a besoin de personnes comme vous. N'arrêtez jamais de vous battre.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Le monde compte sur nous.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire son thé, le téléphone sonna. Avant de décrocher, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran de l'appareil et isola l'indicatif : +27. Elle analysa la combinaison de chiffres un quart de seconde avant d'identifier le pays. Un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres car elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit de la planète. Mais le fait que quelqu'un l'appelle, l'angoissait car cet endroit de la planète attirait la convoitise de nombreuses personnes mal intentionnée que ce soit pour sa faune extraordinaire, la diversité de sa flore ou la richesse de son minerai.

\- Dr Belle French, s'annonça-t-elle aimablement. Oui… Quand?... Qui ?...

Elle prit un stylo qu'elle déboucha avec les dents et griffonna quelques notes sur un bout de papier.

\- Quelle est la situation? demanda-t-elle après avoir perdu son sourire. Oh, je vois… Nous arrivons aussi vite que possible. Merci d'avoir appelé.

Ariel était plantée devant elle, les mains jointes, essayant de dissimuler son excitation.

\- Une nouvelle mission ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, appelle Gold tout de suite, dit-elle en enfilant ses bottes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

\- De prendre le premier vol pour Hoedspruit via Pretoria en Afrique du Sud.

* * *

 _ **Prêts à faire vos valises? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**_


	3. 2 Afgestoken Beker

**Hello les Oncers,  
J'espère que cette fic vous plait. Emma Swan constate tristement l'étendue des dégâts et est soulagée de l'arrivée des deux scientifiques.  
Bon dépaysement et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Afgestoken Beker**

Ce matin-là, Emma Swan était nerveuse et se rongeait les ongles. Debout depuis le lever du soleil, elle avait fait un bref brin de toilette dans son cottage en bois, s'attachant négligemment les cheveux en chignon pour dégager sa nuque, enfilant un short vers olive, une chemise en lin beige, un foulard rouge noué autour du cou, des chaussettes longues et des rangers. La situation devenait critique. Déjà quatre springboks, un hippopotame, cinq zèbres et un suricate étaient mystérieusement tombés malades et chaque heure, de nouveaux cas étaient signalés. Il n'était pas rare que des animaux tombent malades, mais leur nombre avait inquiété Emma et son staff. Ils avaient d'abord pensé à une épidémie due à la sécheresse, mais aucun symptôme connu n'était présent. Son équipe de vétérinaires étaient sur le pied de guerre et tentait le tout pour le tout. Mais sans savoir quel mal rongeait les animaux, il était impossible de leur administrer le bon remède.

\- Dis-moi que tu as identifié la cause de leurs souffrances, soupira Emma en entrant dans le dispensaire.

\- Tous mes tests sont négatifs, annonça Ruby d'une voix désespérée. Je ne pense pas qu'un virus ait été véhiculé par une mouche ou un moustique. Je ne pense pas que ces animaux aient mangé quelque chose d'empoisonné car ils ne mangent pas tous la même chose. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Ruby était triste et embarrassée.

\- Vas-y, encouragea Emma avec un sourire forcé.

\- Hyacinth est mort.

Emma accusa le coup. Hyacinth était le plus âgé des hippopotames de la réserve et c'était lui qui assurait la paix au sein du groupe. Ils avaient définitivement besoin d'aide pour sauver la faune de la réserve. Emma espéra que l'aide qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir serait salvatrice. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler du duo French-Gold, qui n'étaient pas de simples biologistes, mais également des enquêteurs hors pair. Au fond d'elle, la blonde était convaincue que les causes de ce désastre n'étaient pas naturelles. Mais qui souhaiterait voir ces incroyables animaux mourir ?

Le vent chaud balayait la piste en terre ocre de l'aérodrome d'Hoedspruit à une centaine de kilomètres de la réserve d'Emma Swan. Janvier était un des mois les plus chauds de l'année et le soleil brûlait déjà alors qu'il était à peine plus de dix heures. La gardienne de la réserve plissa les yeux et plaça sa main au-dessus de ses sourcils pour scruter l'horizon. A travers les bourrasques de sable, elle aperçut le petit avion blanc de la compagnie locale Safari Airlines s'aligner avec la piste. Ses roues rebondirent trois fois avant de rouler et ralentir sur presque quatre cents mètres. L'hélice au bout du nez tournait encore très rapidement alors que l'appareil s'immobilisait non loin d'elle. Avant d'accueillir les deux voyageurs, elle effaça les perles de sueur de son front avec un mouchoir en tissu.

Lorsque la porte de l'avion s'ouvrit, les deux résidents de New York eurent un véritable choc thermique. C'était comme s'ils avaient passé du congélateur au four. Quand ils avaient quitté le sol américain, le thermomètre affichait un petit -12°C et une tempête de neige en provenance du Canada s'était abattue sur la Grande Pomme, recouvrant le sol d'un épais manteau de quinze centimètres de neige, plongeant tous les habitants dans le chaos. Là, ils étaient éblouis par un soleil écrasant affichant largement plus que 30°C. Ils descendirent les marches et rejoignirent leur hôte. Belle était devant, vêtue d'un pantalon large couleur sable et d'une blouse bleue à longues manches. Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté et glissait le long de son épaule gauche.

\- Welkom in Zuid-Arfika, souhaita la blonde.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Belle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux. Mon hollandais n'est malheureusement pas assez bon pour vous répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'était juste pour vous mettre dans le bain. Je suis Emma Swan, la gardienne de la réserve naturelle Nooitgedachtland.

A l'énoncer de ce nom bien compliqué, Gold haussa un sourcil et se dit qu'il aurait bien du mal. Déjà qu'il avait été incapable de prononcer le nom de l'aéroport. Belle s'était d'ailleurs bien moquée de son accent.

\- Ça veut dire « pays jamais pensé » ou « pays imaginaire », expliqua Emma. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

\- Merci pour votre accueil, répondit la brunette avec un sourire de circonstance en lui serrant la main. Je suis le Dr Belle French. On s'est parlé au téléphone. Voici mon coéquipier, le professeur Gold.

\- Enchanté, Miss Swan, répondit-il simplement sans prendre sa main, préférant observer la nature brûlée par le soleil plutôt que de serrer sa main moite.

Gold n'aimait ni parler, ni les gens. Il pouvait paraître froid et antipathique, mais derrière ce masque se cachait une personne au grand cœur qui se battait pour de nobles causes. C'était bien pour cette raison que Belle lui avait demandé cinq ans auparavant s'il souhaitait se joindre à elle pour enquêter sur des crimes contre la nature. Il lui avait d'abord ri au nez en lui répondant que de toute façon, les coupables n'étaient jamais inquiétés de par leur pouvoir financier et politique. Ne perdant pas espoir, elle se lança dans une mission au Texas pour prouver que l'exploitation pétrolière était responsable de l'empoisonnement de la nappe phréatique où trois petits villages puisaient leur eau. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter que de nombreux habitants tombaient malades. Elle avait réunis bien des preuves, mais elle ne put continuer car sa vie fut menacée. Ne perdant pas courage, elle dénonça d'autres crimes de la société en question. Bien évidemment, elle ne put pas faire vaciller le colosse mais toucha ses pieds d'argile. L'entreprise construisit une station de purification de l'eau et en moins de deux ans, la source fut dépolluée. Impressionné par sa combativité et son courage, Gold la recontacta pour lui demander si elle avait toujours besoin d'un coup de main. Il n'était pas vraiment un homme de terrain, mais ses connaissances en toxicologie étaient impressionnantes.

Alors qu'Emma racontait les derniers événements à Belle, Gold admirait cette nature sauvage, brûlée par le soleil et balayée par un vent qui s'était quelque peu calmé. Les buissons rachitiques et épineux dansaient dans le vent les pieds dans le sable. Quelques arbres blanchis par les rayons du soleil apportaient un peu d'ombre dans ce paysage plat, s'étendant à l'infini. A loin, de petites collines sombres se détachaient. Dans ce paysage de carte postale, certains des plus beaux et des plus rares animaux de la planète vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Mais il y avait quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intensions qui avait décidé de mettre fin à leur existence. Cette personne devait être trouvée le plus rapidement possible ainsi qu'un antidote.

Emma Swan conduisit son 4x4 sur les pistes. Elle profita du trajet pour leur parler de cette région particulière. Le Nord-Est du pays comptait un grand nombre de réserves naturelles abritant une faune et une flore très riches. Le parc le plus connu était le parc Kruger, à l'extrême Est, s'étendant jusqu'à la frontière avec le Mozambique. Elle travaillait depuis maintenant trois ans au parc Nooitgedachtland. N'ayant que l'éléphant des "big five" tant appréciés des touristes (les autres étant le lion, le léopard, le buffle et le rhinocéros), le parc était plutôt visité par des touristes en quête de communion avec la nature. Néanmoins, le parc pouvait se vanter de compter une famille d'éléphants, des hippopotames, des gnous, des zèbres, plusieurs sortes d'antilopes et plus de trois cents espèces d'oiseaux. Le parc tout entier était traversé par une rivière. C'était grâce à elle que l'endroit était un véritable paradis pour les animaux, spécialement pendant cette période de fortes chaleurs.

Pendant qu'Emma et Belle parlaient à l'avant du véhicule qui sautait sur la route défoncée, Gold observait le paysage et prenait des notes dans son petit calepin noir. Il avait revêtu un chapeau australien brun foncé, portait des Ray-Ban, une chemise bleue très foncée, un pantalon cargo brun chocolat et des chaussures de marche. Depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par un serpent au Sénégal et avait failli y perdre sa jambe, il ne portait plus de shorts, qu'importait la température.

Emma arrêta le véhicule au milieu d'une plaine entourée de collines couvertes de petits arbustes. Elle les invita à les suivre jusqu'au bord d'une rivière à faible débit.

\- Voici la rivière Afgestoken Beker, la Tasse Ebréchée, qui traverse la réserve d'Ouest en Est, expliqua Emma.

\- La Tasse Ebréchée ? répéta Gold. Drôle de nom pour une rivière.

\- Si vous observez bien la colline là-bas, il y a un rocher qui la surplombe. Lorsque le soleil se lève, sa silhouette se détache et on dirait une tasse de thé ébréchée.

Après ce court arrêt, ils remontèrent dans le véhicule et poursuivirent leur route en direction de la réserve. Il leur fallu presque une heure pour franchir le panneau de bienvenue dans le parc et de passer le contrôle à l'entrée. La route était un peu plus carrossable, sans doute pour soulager les lombaires des touristes. Soudainement, Emma arrêta la voiture et prit le fusil qui se trouvait sur le tableau de bord contre le pare-brise et demanda aux passagers de rester à l'intérieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gold qui fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par cet arrêt.

\- Il y a une antilope morte derrière les buissons, expliqua Belle. Elle va voir si elle peut identifier la cause du décès et s'assurer que la zone est sûre.

La blonde leur fit un signe de la main et ils descendirent du véhicule. La pauvre bête était allongée sur le côté, sa langue pendant sur sa joue. Des petits nécrophages étaient déjà en train de s'occuper de son corps qui dégageait une forte odeur désagréable. Belle se pencha vers l'animal en apnée et avec un stylo, souleva la babine, puis observa l'œil.

\- Elle ne semble pas avoir été attaquée par un autre animal, constata Emma qui avait inspecté le reste de la carcasse. Avez-vous une idée de la cause du décès ?

\- Pas encore. Nous allons devoir procéder à quelques analyses.

\- L'œil est jaune, constata Gold. Ce n'est pas normal.

Belle prit quelques photos de l'animal avec son téléphone et de l'endroit afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Gold quand à lui s'était éloigné en suivant les traces laissées par l'antilope dans la poussière. Il sortit son petit appareil photo compact de sa poche et prit quelques clichés. Apparemment, le système nerveux de la pauvre bête avait été atteint, rendant ses déplacements cacophoniques. Elle avait vacillé de droite et de gauche, puis était tombée sur les genoux avant de se traîner sur quelques mètres et de s'effondrer. Elle était sans doute restée à cet endroit de longues heures attendant la fin dans une terrible agonie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est commun à une antilope, un hippopotame, un zèbre et un suricate ? réfléchit Belle à haute voix.

\- Ce sont des mammifères, répondit Emma. Mais il y a aussi des oiseaux qui sont infectés.

\- L'eau, dit Gold en revenant vers elles. L'eau est le seul lien.

\- Vous devez avoir raison, admit Emma, complètement anéantie en pensant aux dégâts qui pouvaient encore être causés.

\- Combien de rivières et de sources y a-t-il dans ce parc ? demanda Belle.

\- Une seule. La rivière Afgestoken Beker. Elle traverse le parc de part en part. Il y a aussi l'étang aux flamands roses au sud qui est alimenté par les eaux souterraines de la rivière. Je vais vous emmener au dispensaire, puis nous irons voir la rivière à différents endroits, proposa Emma et les deux scientifiques acceptèrent.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	4. 3 L'accord

**HEllo les Oncers,  
Dans ce chapitre, nous allons découvrir les rôles de Killian, Regina et Mary Margaret.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'accord**

David Nolan ferma la porte de son bureau. Dans son fauteuil était affalé le célèbre chasseur Killian Jones. Ce dernier avait les bottes crottées croisées sur le bureau et allumait un cigare en tirant quelques bouffées. Rapidement, la petite pièce se remplit de fumée nauséabonde. L'hélice du ventilateur grinçant accroché au plafond semblait incapable de remédier à la situation. David toussa et s'assit dans la chaise habituellement réservée aux visiteurs.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? demanda le propriétaire de l'exploitation fruitière entre deux quintes de toux.

L'homme en face de lui expédia quelques ronds de fumée au-dessus de lui et le regarda fixement de ses yeux bleus qui avaient quelque chose de terrifiant, de glaçant. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil et ses cheveux noirs étaient gras et collaient sur ses tempes humides.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai reçu le message, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Rapportez-moi ce que je veux et vous serez un homme riche.

\- Et pour la gardienne de la réserve ? Swan ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour vous rendre la tâche plus facile, avoua David en tirant sur le col de sa chemise qui l'étranglait.

A moins que ce ne soit la culpabilité.

\- Elle sera occupée avec son personnel et les deux scientifiques qu'elle a fait venir. Personne ne vous dérangera, assura-t-il.

Jones plissa les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien afin de s'assurer qu'il ne l'envoyait pas droit dans un piège. Le blond s'enfonça dans son siège, écrasé par son regard.

\- Vous serez tranquille. Je vous l'assure, ajouta Nolan d'une voix étranglée.

\- Et ma récompense ? demanda Jones.

\- Vingt pour cent maintenant et le reste à la livraison.

\- Cinquante, exigea le brun barbu.

Le grand blond sortit une enveloppe bien garnie d'un tiroir et rajouta une grosse liasse avant de la lui tendre. Jones compta méticuleusement chaque billet. Le compte était bon. Le chasseur sortit sa fiole de rhum de son gilet et la déboucha avec les dents.

\- Marché conclu.

Une fois Jones parti, David Nolan appela une amie sur qui il pouvait compter: Mary Margaret. Cette dernière était une ancienne espionne qui avait pris sa retraite et vivait dans la région, vendant des bijoux artisanaux aux touristes. Officiellement, elle ne faisait plus d'espionnage. Mais il lui arrivait d'exécuter encore quelques mandats quand la cause en valait la peine. Comme son business ne lui rapportait pas suffisamment, elle avait accepté un poste d'assistante à temps partiel aux côtés de David, le denier fermier indépendant de tout l'Est du pays.

\- Il est temps que Blanche-Neige reprenne du service.

Lorsqu'elle le lui annonça, David se sentit soulagé. Son associée allait surveiller de près le chasseur afin qu'il n'aille pas parler de sa mission dans les bars, lui qui était connu pour son amour du rhum et qui avait la langue bien pendue lorsqu'il s'agissait d'impressionner les demoiselles dans les bars de brousse.

\- Merci, Mary Margaret. Je te récompenserai largement pour tes services dès ta mission terminée.

\- C'est pour toi que je le fais avant tout, pas pour l'argent.

Quelques heures plus tard, un avion privé se posa sur la piste poussiéreuse d'Hoedspruit. Lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit et la rampe d'escaliers se déploya telle la main du destin. Une femme très élégante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et descendit les marches, tenant le foulard rouge qui couvrait ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit du vent. D'imposantes lunettes de soleil dissimulaient ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient dessinées avec un rouge à lèvres carmin. Son corps longiligne était moulé dans une robe de soie noire s'arrêtant au-dessus de son genou. Ses pieds fins étaient mis en valeur dans une superbe paire de sandales noires ajourées.

\- Bienvenue en Afrique du Sud, Madame Mills, souhaita David Nolan avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Où est la voiture ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glaciale qui contrastait avec la température ambiante.

\- Par ici, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Une fois dans le bureau de David Nolan, vidée de la fumée nauséabonde de Jones, Regina Mills présenta un contrat à l'entrepreneur.

\- Signez ici, exigea-t-elle en pointant la ligne en bas du document.

Avant d'aposer la pointe de son stylo sur le papier, il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

\- Ce document, n'est-il pas une preuve d'actions illégales ?

\- Vous avez un problème de conscience ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux bruns très maquillés. Il fallait y réfléchir avant. Vous êtes déjà allé trop loin pour renoncer.

\- Je n'ai donc pas le choix, comprit-il.

\- On a toujours le choix, mon cher. A vous de faire le bon. Et comme vous êtes une personne intelligente et qui souhaite sauver son entreprise familiale, je sais que vous allez faire le bon.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il nerveusement en griffonnant sa signature. Je suis impatient de recevoir mon chèque.

\- Pour cela, vous ne devez pas échouer, ajouta-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Mills. J'ai engagé le meilleur braconnier de la savane. Il a tué son premier lion à l'âge de six ans. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très, répondit-elle sans le moindre intérêt en glissant le contrat signé dans sa sacoche.

\- J'ai aussi demandé à mon espionne privée de garder un œil sur lui. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en votre braconnier ?

\- Disons qu'il est parfois un peu trop bavard, avoua David à demi-mot.

\- C'est un problème.

\- Je lui ferai signer un accord de confidentialité.

Regina éclata de rire.

\- Parce que vous croyez que ce bouseux va respecter ce qui est écrit sur un bout de papier en admettant qu'il sache lire ?

\- Je crois que malgré tout, c'est un homme de parole.

Le prenait-elle pour une idiote ? Jamais personne ne devait être au courant de la mission qu'elle lui avait confié. Et comment pouvait-il faire confiance à un braconnier ? Cet homme était pitoyable, pathétique. Tellement crédule. N'avait-il pas le courage d'exécuter sa mission seul ?

\- Une fois qu'il aura terminé, tuez-le, exigea-t-elle en plantant son regard diabolique dans ses yeux bleus apeurés.

\- Bien madame, répondit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.


	5. 4 La rumeur

**Hello les Oncers,  
L'investigation se poursuit. Emma, Belle et Gold tentent de trouver une solution pour sauver la réserve et sa faune. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir les rôles d'Anna, Elsa, Henry, Violet et Gaston.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La rumeur**

En fin d'après-midi, Emma Swan et les deux scientifiques avaient impuissamment observé les ravages que cette mystérieuse maladie avait causés. Des poissons flottaient le ventre à la surface et la végétation déjà bien pauvre en cette saison mourait et se transformait en poussière. Des balles de foin et des baignoires remplies d'eau avaient été déposées à différents endroits, espérant que les animaux s'abreuvent là plutôt que dans la rivière. Le problème était qu'il était impossible de clôturer toute la rive.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun doute, annonça Belle French. La rivière est la source du problème. Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé par le passé ?

\- Non, jamais. Pas depuis que le parc existe en tout cas, confia Emma.

\- Je donnerai ma main à couper que la cause est humaine, dit Gold en refermant un échantillon d'eau. Trouvons le gredin qui a fait ça.

\- Le temps joue contre nous, ajouta Belle qui regardait tristement les cadavres des poissons défiler devant elle et s'accumuler dans le filet de rétention un peu plus loin. Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement la cause du problème, dans moins d'une semaine, presque tous les animaux et une grande partie de la flore seront morts. Où coule cette rivière ?

\- Vers l'Est pour se jeter dans l'océan Indien… en traversant encore quatre parcs nationaux dont le parc Kruger.

\- Il nous faut les prévenir.

\- Ne croyez-vous pas que de les avertir créerait un vent de panique dans toute la région ? s'inquiéta Emma.

Emma n'avait peut-être pas tord, pensa Belle. Tant que la pollution pouvait être contenue, il n'y avait pas lieu d'affoler tout le monde.

\- Miss Swan, si vous voulez empêcher la plus grande catastrophe écologique du pays loin devant le braconnage, je vous conseille d'ordonner immédiatement à votre personnel de créer une digue afin d'empêcher la pollution de progresser. Si cette dernière passe le barrage à ce moment, vous avertirez les autres parcs. De plus, essayer d'isoler les animaux afin qu'ils n'accèdent pas à la rivière.

Belle regarda son partenaire de travers. Il avait certes raison, mais elle n'approuvait pas sa façon de s'adresser à la responsable de la réserve qui faisait déjà tout son possible pour endiguer le phénomène. Néanmoins, Emma approuva.

\- Si la rumeur se répand, murmura Gold, le coupable va vite disparaître. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous pour trouver une solution. Inutile d'affoler les touristes non plus. Car n'oublions pas que s'ils fuient, les parcs perdent leur source principale de revenu et ne peuvent plus protégés les espèces comme il se doit.

Malgré leurs efforts, la rumeur de l'empoisonnement de la rivière se répandit jusqu'en ville. Deux journalistes du journal local réservèrent une cabine dans la réserve pour couvrir l'événement. Elles espéraient bien décrocher LE scoop du siècle et devenir célèbres, être invitées sur des plateaux TV, faire un film sur leurs aventures,…

\- Euh Anna, là tu t'emballes un peu beaucoup.

\- Tu as raison Elsa.

\- Commençons par interroger tout le monde dans la réserve. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe exactement et qui va résoudre ce problème.

Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle étaient deux sœurs inséparables. Elsa avait été la première à être embauchée à la rédaction du quotidien local après ses études. Mais elle était ambitieuse. Elle espérait avec ce sujet, qui deviendrait bientôt une préoccupation nationale voir mondiale, attirer l'attention des grandes maisons de presse. La jolie blonde aux yeux bleus s'imaginait déjà aller interroger les présidents, couvrir les conflits et raconter comment les habitants se débrouillaient après un tremblement de terre. Anna, la cadette, était contente d'écrire des articles sur les disparitions d'animaux, les conseils de jardinage et la rubrique amoureuse. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était de faire équipe avec sa sœur, peu importait le sujet.

\- Je sue déjà comme un goret et ma langue est toute sèche, se plaignit Anna dans la voiture surchauffée qui sautait sur la route défoncée.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre une bouteille d'eau au lieu de ton soda chaud.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, répondit la brunette en passant la tête par la fenêtre. Aïe !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Elsa qui ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la route.

\- Je me suis pris une mouche dans l'œil ! ça fait mal !

Elsa soupira. Ce reportage allait être pénible pour sa sœur qui était une vraie citadine.

De retour au charmant petit village composé d'une vingtaine de cottage en bois, Belle et Gold s'installèrent dans la maisonnette numéro trois près de la maison d'Emma Swan.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de faire maison commune, s'inquiéta Emma. Je dois en garder trois de libres pour les touristes et les autres sont occupées par des vétérinaires venus en renfort.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Belle. On a déjà dormi dans la même tente.

\- Vous… vous êtes un couple ? se risqua la blonde.

\- Notre relation est strictement professionnelle, coupa Gold qui installait son laboratoire mobile sur la table à manger en bois de teck.

La maisonnette ne comportait qu'une seule grande pièce avec une salle de bains séparée comprenant une douche. L'intérieur sentait bon le bois et les murs retenaient bien la chaleur à l'extérieur. Une petite kitchenette permettait de se faire du thé et quelques repas simples. La table à manger rectangulaire pouvait accueillir quatre convives mais en ce moment-ci, il était impossible de poser une tasse de café.

\- Cette table doit rester le plus propre possible, exigea Gold qui commençait déjà à faire des analyses préliminaires des échantillons qu'il avait récolté.

Un grand lit en bois massif avec deux gros coussins blanc cassé et une couverture se trouvait entre la table et le divan. Il était recouvert d'une moustiquaire blanche suspendue au plafond qui lui donnait presque l'allure d'un lit de princesse.

\- Tu peux prendre le lit, dit Gold sans regarder Belle qui examinait la pièce. Je pendrai le canapé.

Ce dernier était en tissus beige avec des imprimés de feuilles de bananier. Devant, se trouvait une table basse en verre où des brochures touristiques étaient posées, et une chaise à bascule en bois. Contre le mur, une étagère avec quelques livres sur l'Afrique du Sud et les animaux de la savane étaient à la disposition des voyageurs. Le salon donnait sur une immense baie vitrée. Belle ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse en bois qui avait la vue sur la savane. Un petit salon en rotin invitait à venir lire un bon livre ou boire un thé en écoutant le chant des oiseaux.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Henry, dit un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et au nez imposant d'à peine plus de dix ans qui avait surgi de la porte d'entrée restée ouverte. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis à votre service.

\- On a besoin de rien, répondit un peu sèchement Gold le nez dans ses éprouvettes.

Belle traversa le salon et s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

\- Enchanté Henry. Je m'appelle Belle. Et lui, c'est Gold.

\- Il paraît que c'est vous qui allez sauver la réserve. Vous êtes des magiciens.

Ce compliment fit sourire Gold qui ne releva pas la tête.

\- On va faire notre possible, répondit Belle avec un sourire. Mais par contre, nous ne faisons pas de magie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les éprouvettes ? demanda Henry avec curiosité en s'approchant de la table.

\- Et si tu allais jouer ailleurs ? demanda Gold d'un ton agacé en lui lançant un regard noir.

Henry perdit son sourire et s'en alla sans rechigner.

\- Je sais que le voyage a été long et éprouvant, et que cette chaleur nous écrase, tout comme cette mission. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable avec tout le monde, dit-elle quelque peu contrariée, les mains sur les hanches.

Ne le voyant pas réagir à sa remarque, Belle sortit de la maison et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sentait que cette mission allait être difficile, et encore plus si son coéquipier se mettait tout le monde à dos.

\- Henry ? appela Belle en s'avançant dans le village.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Belle, répondit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

\- Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'aide ma mère. Je renseigne les touristes, passe le râteau, vide la boîte aux lettres. Ce genre de tâches. Tu veux que je te fasse une visite guidée ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui montra le cottage où étaient servis les repas, son cottage, la réception, les véhicules et le spa.

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'il est là, expliqua-t-il. Les gens ne venaient plus car ils disaient que notre réserve n'était pas assez intéressante. Si tu veux un massage, Gaston se fera une joie de t'aider à te détendre.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps.

Elle aperçut un grand noiraud bien baraqué avec une serviette sur l'épaule. Voyant qu'elle l'observait, il lui fit un signe de la main et sourit de toutes ses dents blanches en bombant le torse.

\- Et qui est cette fille là-bas ? demanda Belle lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du petit jardin des fleurs.

C'était une jeune fille plus âgée qu'Henry aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait l'uniforme des employés du village et poussait une brouette remplie de branchages.

\- Elle, c'est Violet. Elle est là car elle a eu quelques problèmes et elle passe les vacances ici pour apprendre à être responsable. Elle ne m'aime pas trop car je suis le fils d'Emma et elle dit que je suis le chouchou. Mais malgré tout, il nous arrive de jouer aux espions.

\- Et qui espionnez-vous ? demanda Belle avec une certaine curiosité.

\- David Nolan.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Celui qui a l'entreprise fruitière à l'Ouest de la réserve. Il est dangereux.

\- L'arboriculteur est dangereux?

\- J'ai un secret à te dire.

Belle se pencha et le petit garçon lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Il a une vraie espionne. Comme James Bond.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Il y a trois jours, avec Violet, elle nous a vus. On a menti en disant qu'on avait perdu un frisbee, mais elle ne nous a pas crus. Elle a dit que Nolan n'aimait pas les fouineurs. Puis, elle nous a dit de partir. Elle ne plaisantait pas. On avait les pétoches.

\- Intéressante cette histoire. Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Non… je ne crois pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il cache un truc.

\- Henry, promets-moi de ne plus y retourner. D'accord ?

\- Promis.

La porte de la cabane numéro 3 s'ouvrit et Gold les rejoignit.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé à tout installer et tes conclusions sur les premières analyses m'ont été d'une grande aide, annonça-t-il avec une voix pleine de reproches.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à laisser les sacs parterre, je les aurai rangés après, rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

\- C'est de ma faute, intervint Henry. Je parle trop.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. N'est-ce pas, Gold ?

Il marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit et retourna dans la cabane.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est souvent comme ça.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review me ferait très plaisir :)**_


	6. 5 Les prédateurs

**Hello les Oncers,  
La nuit tombe sur la réserve et les prédateurs sont de sortie. Qui va se faire manger?  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les prédateurs**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Alors que certains rêvaient depuis longtemps, d'autres s'éveillaient. C'était le cas notamment des prédateurs nocturnes. Bientôt des hurlements d'agonie allaient retentir dans le silence de la nuit. Personne n'était à l'abri de se faire dévorer.

\- Salut mon bel étalon, dit Regina de sa voix la plus chaude dans son téléphone portable, posant ses pieds sur le bureau de David Nolan et en se caressant sensuellement le cou.

\- Dis-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer, demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- La machine est en route. Bientôt, tu auras le Graal, mon cher Arthur.

\- Wow. Je suis impressionné. Cet imbécile de Nolan a signé le contrat ?

\- Les yeux fermés.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Enfin, il allait obtenir le Graal qu'il cherchait désespérément à avoir.

\- Tu es diabolique, ma reine. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

\- Dès que j'aurai le Graal, je raconterai à Swan ce que Nolan a fait et ce dernier moisira dans une prison vétuste entouré des pires assassins de ce pays.

\- Prends garde tout de même. J'ai entendu que les deux fouilles-merdes, French et Gold, ont été appelés par Swan. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé avec les mines de diamants en Sierra Leone. Ils ont fait tomber plusieurs têtes tout ça parce qu'un village de pouilleux des bois à été rasé par une coulée de bouée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens à ma tête autant que toi. Je ne laisserai aucune trace. A bientôt Arthur.

\- A bientôt ma reine.

Regina ricana et se servit un verre dans la réserve personnelle de Nolan.

\- Oh la garce ! murmura Mary Margaret après avoir entendu la conversation. Il faut que je prévienne David.

Elle n'était pas étonnée. Dès son arrivée, elle soupçonnait cette Regina Mills d'avoir d'autres desseins que ce qu'elle avait annoncé à David. Le pauvre homme étant au bord de la faillite avait été attiré par le gain, sans penser aux conséquences. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu.

\- Cette offre, c'est magique ! avait-il répondu. Avec ça, je suis sûr de sauver mon exploitation et tous les emplois.

\- Es-tu au courant que toute magie a un prix ?

Elle sauta dans sa voiture et se rua jusqu'à la maisonnette de David à quelques kilomètres de là. A voir la lueur bleue par la fenêtre, il était certainement en train de regarder la télévision. Elle parqua sa voiture devant le perron et enjamba les deux escaliers en bois, puis tambourina à sa porte avec énergie.

\- David, réveille-toi ! hurla-t-elle sans cesser de taper contre la porte en bois.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit une voix qui venait de l'intérieur.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et David Nolan qui ne portait qu'un slip et une robe de chambre ouverte, et les cheveux en bataille, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mary Margaret, tout va bien ?

\- L'heure est grave, David.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Il l'invita à entrer et lui servit une tasse de café après avoir enfilé un pantalon.

\- Ton associée n'est pas madame parfaite.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'affinité, corrigea Mary Margaret. Elle va te poignarder dans le dos.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

La noiraude aux cheveux courts sortit un enregistreur de sa poche et pressa sur le bouton « play ». Après avoir entendu la conversation de Regina, David pâlit et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

\- Elle joue un double jeu, dit Mary Margaret.

\- On ne va pas se laisser faire, rétorqua l'entrepreneur. J'ai une idée.

Belle avait défait sa tresse et enfilé son pyjama après avoir prit une bonne douche rafraîchissante. Elle en avait eu grand besoin après avoir passé toute la journée au soleil à sillonner la réserve à la recherche de preuves dans la poussière. Elle se glissa dans les draps blancs du grand lit et prit son livre. Quand elle finit son chapitre, elle vit que Gold n'avait pas bougé de la table à manger.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- J'ai presque fini, répondit-il sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- J'ai besoin de toi demain à la première heure et avec toutes tes capacités. Il est presque deux heures du matin. Vas te laver les dents et vas dormir, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Dans une minute.

\- Tu vas faire une erreur. Je vois ta main qui tremble et ton nez qui se rapproche des éprouvettes.

Belle aimait bien se moquer de sa vue qui baissait. Il fallait dire qu'il était de vingt ans son aîné et n'acceptait pas de vieillir. Depuis environ un an, sa vue avait quelque peu baissé et il avait quelques difficultés à lire de près. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de porter des lunettes. Après voir rouspété et fait un passage éclair à la salle de bain, il s'installa sur le sofa, se couvrant tant bien que mal. Comme ses pieds dépassaient, il dut remonter ses genoux, ce qui n'était pas très confortable. Il éteignit la petite lumière dans le coin et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Mais soudain, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, quelque chose le dérangea. Un petit bruit strident qui s'intensifiait et diminuait de façon aléatoire.

\- Tu as mis la prise à moustique ? demanda-t-il en se cachant tant bien que mal sous la couverture trop courte.

\- Oui, mais si tu veux, viens me rejoindre. Ils ne passent pas à travers la moustiquaire.

\- Non merci. Ça va aller.

Belle dut se pincer de ne pas rire. Elle l'entendait grogner et tenter de tuer les insectes qui arrivaient à trouver les zones de peau non protégées. Finalement, après plus d'une heure d'un combat acharné, il s'avoua vaincu et se glissa dans le grand lit, prenant garde de ne pas la toucher pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Belle en faisant sursauter Gold.

\- Bonne nuit, dit ce dernier en s'enroulant dans la couverture et lui tournant le dos.

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a plu? Déplu? Ne soyez pas timide et n'hésitez pas à écrie un petit commentaire. ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_


	7. 6 Un vol

**Hello les Oncers!  
Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter, dire que je voulais poster un chapitre par jour. Dans celui-ci, Robin et Marian font leur entrée.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Un vol**

Grâce à un trou dans la clôture qu'il avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, Kilian Jones n'eut aucune difficulté à s'introduire dans ce petit paradis. Le soleil venait à peine d'étirer ses rayons au-dessus de l'horizon, que le braconnier était déjà étendu dans l'herbe grillée en train de régler minutieusement son fusil. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tout devait être parfait s'il voulait atteindre sa cible. Il plongea son regard dans sa lunette et observa l'un des animaux les plus fascinants de la planète : l'éléphant. Celui qu'il visait n'était pas n'importe quel pachyderme. Mais celui qui avait les plus grandes et les plus belles défenses du pays. Certains murmuraient que l'animal avait plus de cent ans et avait vaincu bien des jeunes prétendants au rôle de mâle dominant du troupeau de la réserve de Nooitgedachtland et avait échappé à bien des braconniers. Le roi de la savane n'était pas le lion mais Excalibur, l'éléphant.

Soudain, une branche craqua derrière lui et le fit sursauter. Il prit son fusil et fit volte-face, faisant hurler deux femmes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il complètement déboussoler par cette rencontre inattendue.

\- Baissez votre arme, demanda la blonde avec la voix tremblante.

\- Eh… oui bien sûr.

\- Voilà, je m'appelle Elsa d'Arendelle et voici Anna, ma sœur, expliqua Elsa en tentant de se calmer.

\- Les touristes doivent se déplacer en 4x4 avec un guide, répondit le chasseur. On ne vous a rien dit au village ?

\- Euh non, avoua Anna. Enfin peut-être. On m'a dit tellement de choses à la réception que j'ai oublié la moitié.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel. Il était face à deux idiotes qui allaient lui causer bien des problèmes. Qu'allaient-elles raconter en rentrant au village ?

\- On travaille pour le journal « Savane News » et on est à la recherche de l'empoisonneur, expliqua Anna.

« Oh non… des journalistes », pensa Jones. Il était dans la mouise. Comment s'en débarrasser sans enterrer leurs cadavres sous un arbre ?

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de cette histoire, Monsieur…

\- Jack Sparrow, ranger de cette réserve.

\- Comme le pirate ! constata Anna en sautillant sur place.

\- On me le dit souvent, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si je vous réponds, vous allez tout écrire dans votre canard ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Elsa. Toute information est bonne à prendre pour résoudre ce mystère et votre nom sera publié.

\- Vous serez célèbre dans un numéro, ajouta Anna qui était en admiration devant le beau brun aux yeux bleus. On pourrait même mettre une photo de vous tellement vous êtes…

\- Oubliez cette histoire, lâcha Killian. C'est sûrement un canular de Swan pour attirer les curieux dans sa réserve. Et apparemment ça marche. Vous êtes tombées dans le panneau. Faites gaffe en rentrant. Les hyènes sont affamées.

Il les quitta rapidement et monta sur son cheval qu'il avait attaché derrière un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Il disparut dans un nuage de poussière, faisant fuir les lézards. Elsa était déprimée. Si cet homme disait vrai, elle perdait son temps et adieu à sa belle carrière dans une rédaction de qualité. Anna s'assit sur une pierre et pela une banane.

Quelque part dans la réserve, deux touristes britanniques égarés marchaient avec difficulté sous le soleil de plomb. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres depuis l'aurore. Chaque pas semblait être une épreuve insurmontable.

\- Robin ? appela Marian en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

Son mari se retourna, inquiet.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ?

\- Il n'y a plus d'eau dans la gourde. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle en peine, le visage couvert de sueur.

\- Je crois qu'on n'est pas très loin de la rivière. Allons-y, dit-il en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Belle était amère. Plusieurs oiseaux avaient trépassé durant la nuit et de nouveaux cas avaient été amenés au dispensaire. Qui avait bien pu causer un tel désastre ? L'interrogation des soigneurs du parc n'avait rien donné. Elle espérait que Gold identifie rapidement le poison utilisé afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à trouver l'antidote et avoir une piste pour démasquer le coupable.

\- Voulez-vous une orange ? demanda Henry en lui tendant le fruit.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle en prenant le fruit.

En touchant l'écorce, la jolie brune fronça les sourcils. La peau était légèrement collante et une fine poudre grise aux reflets bleutés s'était déposée sur ses doigts. Elle tourna le fruit et vit une petite étiquette noire en forme de losange avec « Nolan Ltd » écrit en vert.

\- J'aimerai bien avoir une petite conversation avec ce Monsieur Nolan.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Henry avec curiosité.

\- Parce qu'il utilise des pesticides sur ses arbres alors que c'est strictement interdit vu qu'il est en amont d'une rivière traversant une réserve naturelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gold arriva en Jeep vers le petit groupe qui comptait les poisons morts et organisait le transport des animaux souffrants.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Belle pleine d'espoir.

\- Tous mes tests sont négatifs, avoua-t-il. Je peux te certifier que l'origine n'est pas naturelle. Ce n'est pas une pollution non plus, mais bel et bien un empoisonnement. Reste à déterminer l'origine moléculaire.

\- Je sais que tu vas trouver.

Gold prit ses fioles vides et s'apprêta à les remplir d'eau alors que Belle lui annonça qu'elle avait une première piste à explorer.

\- Avec Emma, on va aller rendre une petite visite à David Nolan, le producteur fruitier.

\- Fais attention, répondit Gold. Si c'est lui, il peut être très dangereux. S'il a fait ça, il n'aura aucun scrupule à t'éliminer.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, pour l'avenir de notre planète. D'autres missions t'attendent.

Elle lui lança un regard de biais.

\- Réfléchis et ne fonce pas tête baissée.

\- Tu vois que tu t'inquiètes, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il à demi-mot avant de s'éloigner.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'Emma conduisait Belle en direction de la production fruitière, le téléphone de la scientifique se mit à sonner.

\- Oui Gold. Que se passe-t-il ?... Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

Elle se mit le doigt dans l'oreille afin de mieux entendre la voix de son coéquipier qui semblait particulièrement remonté.

\- C'est une blague ?... On te rejoint immédiatement, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Un problème ? demanda Emma.

\- On a été cambriolé, répondit amèrement Belle. Quelqu'un a volé les notes de Gold, saccagée son matériel et volé notre ordinateur. Cette personne sait qu'on est là et ne veut pas qu'on la trouve. Mais je te promets qu'on ne va pas abandonner si facilement et qu'il va payer.

Robin était sûr de la direction qu'il prenait et marchait avec quelques dizaines de mètres d'avance sur sa femme.

\- Attends-moi Robin, supplia Marian qui n'en pouvait plus.

Ils avaient parcourut une dizaine de kilomètres sans tomber sur la rivière qu'ils cherchaient désespérément. Marian avait même remis leur destin dans les mains de Dieu, croyant à un miracle pour les sauver de cette situation, plutôt que sur les talents de son mari, pourtant éclaireur chez les scouts.

\- D'après la carte, la rivière devrait être toute proche.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit il y a deux heures, râla-t-elle.

\- Regarde la carte. C'est juste derrière ces arbres, dit-il en les pointant du doigt. Courage Marian.

\- Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas asséchée.

La ballade dura encore une petite heure et Robin crut que son heure était venue. De rage, Marian lui avait jeté des cailloux avant d'éclater en sanglots. Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, le bruit d'une eau ruisselante leur apparut.

\- Robin !

\- On a réussi !

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'eau. La rivière avait un très faible débit, mais ils purent remplir leur gourde et plonger leurs mains dans l'eau tiède qui leur semblait fraîche. Ils burent comme jamais auparavant. Leur soif paraissait inétanchable. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien ! Ils avaient l'impression de revivre. Mais soudain, Marian hurla.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta son mari.

Elle pointa du doigt un poisson mort, coincé entre deux cailloux, et sortit immédiatement de l'eau.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	8. 7 Réunion de crise

**Hello les Oncers!  
Les Locksley vont-ils s'en sortir? Et qui est le cambrioleur? Un des deux mystères sera résolu.  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Réunion de crise**

Après encore une vingtaine de minutes de marche, le couple de touristes britanniques tomba sur un panneau annonçant le village à un kilomètre. Croyant à une blague ou un mirage, Marian se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle se mit à rêver d'un banquet digne d'une reine, d'une douche bien fraîche et d'un lit confortable où un bel apollon agiterait très lentement un éventail géant en plumes pendant qu'un autre bel homme lui masserait les pieds. Le couple avait décidé de célébrer leurs dix ans de mariage en faisant un safari dans une réserve à taille humaine. Comme il n'y avait ni lions, ni léopards, il était autorisé de bivouaquer dans certaines zones et de se déplacer à pied ou à cheval. Ils souhaitaient vivre une aventure inoubliable et là, c'était sûr que jamais ils ne l'oublieraient !

\- Espérons juste qu'on ne crève pas juste avant l'oasis, marmonna Marian.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au village, un véhicule s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière orangée, manquant de leur rouler sur les pieds. Voyant ce couple exténué, Emma quitta la réception, soulagée de les voir après qu'ils n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis trois jours. Des recherches avaient été lancées et la blonde avait craint de ne jamais les revoir. « Un soucis de moins ! » pensa-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en les voyant dans un état pitoyable.

\- Non, on a juste quelques ampoules et égratignures, répondit Robin.

\- Et une faim de loup, ajouta Marian.

\- Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas bu dans la rivière ? demanda nerveusement Emma.

\- Si… avouèrent-ils.

\- Oh non…

Ces deux mots figèrent le couple. Le visage de la gardienne de la réserve pâlit et se fana comme une fleur dans le désert.

\- La rivière a été empoisonnée.

Cette annonce leur tomba dessus comme un coup de masse.

\- On va mourir ? s'inquiéta Marian qui sentait ses jambes défaillir.

\- On va vous conduire immédiatement à l'hôpital pour un contrôle, expliqua Emma. Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, mais ne prenons pas de risque.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Belle qui sortait de sa cabane.

Emma résuma rapidement la situation.

\- Il faut faire venir une ambulance, répondit Belle.

\- Elle mettra trop de temps. Mieux vaut les conduire à l'hôpital. Où est Violet ? demanda Emma.

\- Elle est partie avec une Jeep, confia Henry qui s'était joint à elles. Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais les conduire en ville. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

\- Je vais venir avec vous, dit Belle.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Gold. Je ne peux pas continuer mon travail ici. Il me faut du matériel de laboratoire.

\- Très bien, allons-y, annonça Emma en sortant les clés de son 4x4 de sa poche. Henry, appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

\- Pas de problème maman, répondit le jeune garçon.

Violet gara le véhicule sur le petit parking en terre battue près du hangar de conditionnement de l'entreprise Nolan Ltd. Elle demanda à un ouvrier où elle pouvait trouver le patron et suivit ses indications. Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le but était certainement de conserver la fraîcheur de la nuit le plus longtemps possible. Mais malheureusement, son effet s'était évaporé. Dans la pénombre se détachaient des posters publicitaires de l'époque dorée de l'entreprise. Elle frappa contre le montant de la porte et David Nolan releva la tête de la paperasse qui avait envahi son bureau.

\- Violet. Alors comment c'était ? Tout s'est bien passé?

\- Ils n'y ont vu que du feu, dit-elle en s'approchant avec un sourire.

Elle déposa un sac en tissu sur les documents.

\- Voici l'ordinateur des enquêteurs et leurs notes. J'ai pris soin de détruire leur matériel.

\- Je suis impressionné, avoua-t-il en joignant ses doigts. Félicitations.

Il se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir avant de lui tendre une enveloppe.

\- Ta récompense. Comme promis.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant l'enveloppe. Je peux m'en aller ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Si tu rentres maintenant au village, ils vont te demander ce que tu es allée faire en si peu de temps. Or si tu patientes et dis que tu es allée en ville acheter du sirop, on te croira.

\- Sauf si je rentre sans sirop.

\- C'est pourquoi il y a quatre bouteilles sur la table derrière toi.

Après cette entrevue, David Nolan quitta son exploitation et se rendit dans un café au centre ville à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Il commanda un petit noir au bar et s'assit en face d'une personne dissimulée derrière l'édition du jour de « Savane News ».

\- Dis-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, souffla David de désespoir.

\- Jones ne fait pas son boulot, murmura Mary Margaret.

\- Quoi ? Il n'a pas compris l'importance de sa mission ? S'il échoue, je suis mort!

\- Il y a plus grave.

« Plus grave que ma mort ? » se demanda David. Ce dernier se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, de plus en plus anxieux et soupira lourdement. Il se passa la main sur le front, puis dans ses cheveux, tentant de reprendre de la contenance.

\- Je suis prêt. Annonce-moi la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Des journalistes le suivent.

\- C'est pas vrai, rouspéta-t-il.

\- Pour faire croire qu'il est un gars normal, il va boire des bières au pub et raconte des conneries à qui veut bien l'écouter.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Ces deux idiotes semblent tout gober. Même quand il dit qu'il a été un pirate.

\- Si mercredi soir il n'a pas rempli sa mission, il est un homme mort.

\- Qui va s'en charger ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Toi… Tu es la seule en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Je dois te laisser. La reine m'attend.

* * *

 _ **Aviez-vous deviné que Violet était la voleuse? Ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	9. 8 A la recherche de l'antidote

**Hello les Oncers!  
C'est avec plaisir que je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais préciser que la formule chimique que vous allez trouver est totalement inventée. Et si par hasard elle existe, bah ça sera un pur hasard. De même que pour les produits chimiques. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : A la recherche de l'antidote**

Belle et Gold avait eu accès au laboratoire de l'hôpital de cette petite ville d'à peine dix milles habitants. L'équipement était sommaire et ils devaient improviser.

\- Ça me rappelle « MacGyver », dit Belle en bricolant un instrument.

\- Tu connais cette série ? s'étonna Gold. Je pensais qu'à cette époque-ci tu regardais plutôt « Mon Petit Poney ».

\- Je dois tenir ça de mon père. Il était dans l'armée et quand il était à la maison on regardait « Supercopter », « L'Agence tous Risques » ou « MacGyver ». Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les trucs de filles. Ma mère a bien essayé de m'offrir quelques poupées, mais je préférais les petites voitures ou compter les cartouches de mon père.

\- Drôles de passes-temps…

\- Mon préféré reste bien évidemment la lecture, rassura-t-elle.

Gold sortit son téléphone de sa poche et joua un morceau de jazz.

\- Comment fais-tu pour travailler avec de la musique ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace. C'est avec du jazz que j'ai résolu plus de la moitié de nos énigmes.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué…

\- C'est parce que d'habitude, tu vas sur le terrain, tu interroges les gens, fouilles dans les archives, cherches des alliés. Or ici, si on ne trouve pas la solution, toute la faune et la flore va mourir. C'est notre priorité. Trouver celui qui a fait cela est secondaire. L'heure tourne, très chère. Au boulot !

Il avait raison. Belle enfila une blouse blanche et commença à comparer la composition chimique des pesticides utilisés dans la région avec les échantillons d'eau.

Après plus de quatre heures de dur labeur, Gold laissa exploser sa joie à sa manière.

\- NH2SO4 ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Du naquadruim contenant du sulfate d'ammonium ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Et oui, très chère. Le produit déversé dans la rivière est normalement un engrais pour acidifier les sols. Or à forte dose, celui-ci devient extrêmement toxique. Un peu comme si on s'amusait à manger une trentaine de citrons d'un coup. Notre estomac se ferait dévoré par l'acidité et nos dents fondraient.

Belle grimaça.

\- Mais notre empoisonneur ne s'est pas arrêté là, continua-t-il.

\- Dois-je m'attendre au pire ?

\- Du colbrite avec une forte teneur en zinc. Utilisé généralement dans la peinture industrielle, les colorants et les conservateurs de bois. Je dirais que notre malfaiteur a bricolé un poison avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.

\- Mais bien sûr, constata Belle. Les douleurs, les frissons, la fièvre, le système nerveux défaillant, les vomissements, la coloration jaune des yeux. Donc, il nous faut de l'EDTA 5.0 et 7.0 pour neutraliser le zinc et de l'oxygène aux patients, un lavement d'estomac et beaucoup d'eau. Le couple Locksley va être sauvé ! Avertissons les urgences.

Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, Belle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Gold et prit son téléphone. Surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire, il toussa et se redressa pour reprendre de la contenance.

\- Espérons seulement que cet hôpital a de l'EDTA, dit-il calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et en suffisamment grande quantité pour sauver la réserve.

A l'hôpital, tous furent soulagés qu'une solution fût trouvée. Néanmoins, il fallu l'aide d'une dizaine de personnes pour mettre la main sur la réserve d'EDTA 5.0 et 7.0. Belle et Gold n'attendirent pas que les Locksley se rétablissent. Ils emportèrent tout ce qui restait du stock et sautèrent dans un taxi en direction de la réserve Nooitgedachtland. La petite voiture sautait sur chaque irrégularité de la route et Gold crut bien qu'il allait régurgiter son dernier repas.

\- Nous avons l'antidote ! s'écria Belle à Emma en sortant de la voiture, laissant Gold payer la note.

\- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama cette dernière qui avait du mal à y croire.

\- Il n'y en a malheureusement pas beaucoup, admit Belle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Voici la moitié pour sauver les animaux souffrants et l'autre moitié servira à purifier la rivière.

En arrivant au bord de la rivière, le plus en amont possible, Belle donna la fiole à Emma.

\- C'est à vous de sauver votre réserve. Ne verser que la moitié. Nous irons verser le reste dans l'étang aux flamants roses.

\- Merci, répondit Emma avec une larme à l'œil.

Avec son geste, elle allait sauver la vie de nombreuses espèces dont certaines, menacées d'extinction. Elle déboucha la fiole en verre et s'approcha de l'eau.

Derrière le petit groupe, sur les rochers, les sœurs d'Arendelle espionnaient la scène.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Anna qui plissait désespérément les yeux.

\- Aucune idée. Il faut que je me rapproche.

Elsa descendit sur le rocher du bas aussi discrètement que possible. Anna se rongeait les ongles en voyant sa sœur s'abîmer la manucure sur les pierres. Elle aurait voulu la suivre, mais la pauvre jeune fille avait peur du vide. Elle était tétanisée. Mais soudain, les pierres sous les pieds d'Elsa se dérobèrent, la faisant douloureusement glisser pendant les cinq derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la terre ferme. Elle hurla et avec la vitesse, poussa Emma dans l'eau ! La blonde se retrouva à plat ventre dans cinq centimètres d'eau. Belle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et tenter de récupérer la fiole. Mais cette dernière était déjà vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire, espèce d'idiote ? s'emporta Gold qui ne pouvait croire en cet incident surréaliste.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le col, lui demandant pour qui elle travaillait, la soupçonnant fortement d'être de mèche avec l'instigateur.

\- Je… je… bégaya-t-elle, accablée par le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme qui la tenait fermement. Je suis journaliste.

\- Journaliste ? répéta-t-il dégouté en la rejetant en arrière. Vous vouliez un scoop, vous l'avez ! Une gratte-papier sans cervelle est à l'origine d'un des plus grands désastres environnementaux du siècle.

\- Mais… ce n'était pas l'antidote ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, très chère, répondit-il en montrant ses dents mal rangées. Mais à cause de vous, il n'y en a plus pour l'étang aux flamants roses où se trouvent un troupeau d'hippopotames et de nombreux oiseaux.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai glissé.

\- Arrête, intervint Belle avant que la situation ne dégénère. On ne peut plus rien faire avant que Pretoria ne nous envoie son stock d'EDTA. Mais notre mission n'est pas terminée.

Dans le bureau de David Nolan, le chef d'entreprise et Regina Mills buvaient une coupe de champagne. David lui avait annoncé que son chasseur avait exécuté sa mission sans connaître la moindre embûche et que tout bientôt, elle recevrait sa marchandise.

\- Excellent, dit-elle avec le regard pétillant. Mais je veux plus.

Elle se leva gracieusement du bureau sur lequel elle avait posé son royal popotin et s'approcha du grand blond qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une goutte de sueur coula de sa tempe le long de sa joue. Elle approcha son visage du sien et pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et son parfum envoûtant. Il baissa son regard et ses yeux glissèrent dans son décolleté.

\- Déversez le restant du poison dans la rivière.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il quelque peu désorienté. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez.

\- Montrez à ces enquêteurs de pacotille que vous êtes le maître de cette région. Transformez-la en désert stérile.

\- Tous les regards vont se tourner vers moi, répondit-il avec difficulté.

Pourquoi restait-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui pompant l'oxygène. Le pauvre homme avait l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Votre entreprise est de toute manière en faillite et tout bientôt, un de vos concurrents va vous la racheter, expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant encore plus. Vous êtes riche à présent, monsieur Nolan. Pensez plus grand. Allez plus loin. Construisez un empire ailleurs.

\- Vous avez raison, avoua-t-il pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il avait un pincement au cœur en repensant au travail de son grand-père et de son père. Oublions cette exploitation.

\- Bienvenue chez les ambitieux, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

David posa ses mains contre ses épaules pour se libérer, mais finalement décida de se laisser faire. Mieux valait ne pas la fâcher. Et elle embrassait plutôt bien, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Quelle femme torride !

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a plu? Surpris? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un petit commentaire :) ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


	10. 9 Un enlèvement

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Voici la suite de cette aventure. Anna et Elsa se retrouvent nez-à-nez avec Killian. Comment va réagir le braconnier?  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Un enlèvement**

Après l'incident dans la savane, les deux journalistes s'engagèrent à pieds sur un chemin noté "facile". Elsa était certaine que le ranger qu'elles avaient croisé n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

\- Je crois en ton instinct de grande investigatrice ! commenta Anna qui se remettait une couche de crème solaire en chassant les mouches qui lui tournaient autour.

Néanmoins, si elle avait raison, Elsa avait peur de la réaction de cet homme. Il était peut-être très dangereux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que des braconniers s'introduisent dans les réserves pour tenter de décrocher un trophée ou de fournir des sensations fortes à une personne richissime à la morale douteuse. Après avoir ôté quatre cailloux dans leurs chaussures, trébuché sur deux racines et s'être trompées sept fois de route, les deux jeunes femmes aperçurent le chasseur allongé dans l'herbe grillée, le doigt sur la détente de son fusil, visant un éléphant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Anna d'une voix stridente et paniquée.

Killian Jones sursauta et un coup partit ! L'éléphant détala dans la direction opposée dans un nuage de fumée et un groupe d'oiseaux s'envola d'un arbre dans un tintamarre assourdissant.

\- Merde ! Les journalistes, râla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fit volte-face et les deux femmes levèrent les bras par reflexe lorsqu'il les pointa avec son arme.

\- Par pitié, ne me tuez pas, supplia Anna. Dans un mois, je me marie.

\- Et je suis le témoin de la mariée, ajouta nerveusement Elsa.

Pathétiques. Elles étaient vraiment pathétiques. Killian Jones se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire d'elles. Les rouages grippés de son cerveau se mirent en route dans un grincement cérébral. Après quelques idées inapplicables et farfelues, il sélectionna, selon lui, la moins pire.

\- Toi, ma jolie avec la longue tresse et le bonnet C, dit-il d'un ton très macho à Elsa en lui lançant une œillade qui ne s'appliquait pas à la situation, viens avec moi. Et toi la bavarde, ne bouge pas ou il va t'arriver des bricoles.

\- Oui, m'sieur, bégaya Anna qui avait les jambes qui flageolaient en voyant l'arme à sa main.

Elsa lança un regard à sa sœur, lui promettant que tout se passerait bien. Une fois proche du chasseur, celui-ci la saisit par le bras et la colla contre sa poitrine poilue et collante qui dépassait de sa chemise mal boutonnée. La pauvre blonde était en apnée. Ne connaissait-il pas le déodorant ? A quand remontait sa dernière douche?

\- Toi la brune, tu restes ici et tu ne cries pas, avertit-il. Et toi, tu avances.

Il jeta Elsa en avant et lui planta le bout de son fusil entre les omoplates pour la forcer à avancer. Les yeux d'Anna étaient en train de se remplir de larmes. Ce psychopathe était en train d'enlever sa sœur et elle était impuissante. La seule arme dont elle disposait était une banane au fond de son sac.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Elsa, je te retrouverai, promit-elle à voix basse, espérant qu'elle l'entende. Je te retrouverai toujours.

Les nouvelles venant du dispensaire étaient encourageantes. Les animaux infectés étaient sur la voie de la guérison. Une première analyse de l'eau de la rivière montra clairement une diminution du taux de zinc et d'ammonium. Malgré ce succès, Belle ne pouvait savourer ce succès.

\- Pourquoi ? Et qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec ce monsieur Nolan, dit Gold. Je suis certain qu'il va beaucoup nous en apprendre. C'est le seul fermier entre la source et ici. Il n'y a pas non plus d'usine.

Alors que les deux enquêteurs s'apprêtaient à monter dans la Jeep, Anna d'Arendelle arriva au village le visage cramoisi, dégoulinant de sueur, les genoux écorchés, à bout de souffle et les cheveux en pagaille.

\- Ma sœur… Jack Sparrow… éléphant…

\- Je crois qu'il nous faut un interprète, supposa Gold.

\- Tenez, buvez un coup et calmez-vous, dit Belle en lui tendant sa gourde.

Elle but goulûment, tentant vainement d'étancher sa soif. Mais pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud dans ce pays ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle court, elle qui n'était pas sportive du tout ?

\- Expliquez-nous votre problème tout en faisant une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément, demanda Gold une fois que la gourde fût vide.

\- Où est votre collègue ? demanda Belle qui avait remarqué son absence.

La brune s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec son poignet et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Avec Elsa, on marchait dans la savane, quand soudain, dans l'herbe, on a vu un homme allongé qui visait un éléphant avec d'énormes défenses avec son fusil.

\- Excalibur… murmura Emma qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Les braconniers étaient de plus en plus nombreux à pénétrer illégalement dans les réserves malgré l'accroissement du niveau de sécurité, pour abattre des éléphants et des rhinocéros pour leurs cornes. Certains étaient prêts à débourser des fortunes pour les posséder car dans certains pays, comme en Asie, des personnes croyaient que les défenses contenaient des vertus aphrodisiaques. Mais le pire était qu'il n'en était rien. Ces pauvres animaux se faisaient inutilement massacrer.

\- Elsa a voulu l'arrêter, mais il l'a enlevée ! hurla presque la petite brune aux cheveux tressés.

\- Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ? demanda la gardienne de la réserve.

\- Je ne sais pas… quelque part par là, dit-elle en montrant une direction approximative avec son doigt.

\- Génial… rouspéta Gold.

\- Je peux vous y emmener ! proposa la journaliste.

Quelque part dans la savane, Elsa d'Arendelle était attachée sur une vieille chaise en bois dans un cabanon poussiéreux. C'était probablement un repaire pour les braconniers.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, dit-elle avec le plus d'aplomb possible alors qu'il aiguisait un couteau. Je suis une journaliste très célèbre. J'ai interrogé les plus grands et j'ai même été publiée dans le New York Times.

C'était bien évidemment un mensonge, mais la blonde espérait de tout cœur que cet homme prenne peur et la délivre.

\- Je suis mort de trouille, ironisa-t-il en faisant briller la lame de son couteau de chasse. Si vous restez aussi silencieuse qu'une carpe, vous aurez la vie sauve. Sinon…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la menaça avec son arme. Instinctivement, elle se pencha en arrière et son palpitant accéléra dramatiquement.

\- Je vous… vous promets de ne rien dire, balbutia-t-elle.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire** **:)**_


	11. 10 La main dans le sac

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette aventure. Les choses se précipitent et certains vont se faire prendre la main dans le sac. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ces dernières scènes. Personnellement, j'adore le fight :)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: La main dans le sac**

Belle French se rendit discrètement dans l'entreprise Nolan à la sortie de la réserve. Elle était convaincue qu'il était responsable de la pollution, mais voulait en avoir le cœur net et récolter quelques preuves. Elle s'approcha du grillage et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun système de surveillance. Du moins en apparence. Après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle grimpa et se hissa en haut de la clôture avant de sauter de l'autre côté aussi adroitement qu'un léopard. Elle se releva et courut jusqu'à la porte rouge avec l'écriteau « Personnel uniquement ». Elle colla son oreille contre le métal chaud. Aucun bruit. Elle appuya sur la poignée et s'engouffra dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds, aussi discrète et agile qu'un chat, qu'elle progressa le long du mur décoré de posters d'un autre âge. Elle leva la tête et vit sur une des affiches un homme blond au sourire Pepsodent, tenir une corbeille de fruits exotiques. Était-ce David Nolan ? Elle ne perdit pas de temps à tenter de résoudre cette énigme. Au bout du couloir, elle tourna à droite, puis encore à droite avant de se retrouver face à une porte avec une tête de mort et une interdiction d'entrer à toute personne non autorisée. A sa grande surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc mettre des panneaux d'interdiction d'entrer si c'est pour laisser la porte ouverte? Elle supposa que la notice était récente et que le personnel n'avait pas été formé aux règles de sécurité. Ce qui l'intriguait était la raison pour laquelle une zone était interdite. L'entreprise Nolan ne transformait pas ses fruits et il n'y avait donc aucune recette à protéger de la concurrence souvent trop curieuse.

Belle enfila une combinaison orange qui était accrochée au mur et descendit l'escalier avant de se faufiler entre les cageots d'oranges prêtes à être expédiées en Europe. Deux hommes en combinaison se déplaçaient en commentant un papier que le plus grassouillet avait entre ses mains. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sujet de leur conversation. Elle devait se rapprocher.

Se faufilant entre les caisses, elle découvrit un fût : du colbrite ! Et un autre contenant le naquadrium ! N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et prit quelques photos. En tout, il y avait une dizaine de bidons. Ayant récolté suffisamment de preuves, elle rebroussa chemin avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Elle remonta l'escalier et ôta la combinaison avant de retraverser le couloir en direction de la porte en métal rouge. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Belle se retrouva nez à nez avec Violet.

\- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Je… je voulais savoir si Nolan était l'empoisonneur, avoua la jeune fille.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Retourne à la réserve et vas dire à Emma que c'est bien Nolan le responsable. Elle saura quoi faire.

Belle était déterminée à confronter Nolan et comprendre la raison de ses actes. Elle suivit le panneau indiquant le bureau, grimpant l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Mais en arrivant en haut, une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux noirs et courts lui fit face.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dois parler à Monsieur Nolan, répondit Belle sans trembler.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais également ce que vous comptez faire. Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser faire.

Mary Margaret, tira un couteau de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Belle! Heureusement, elle la vit à temps et bloqua son poignet. Les deux femmes se battirent avec force. Belle plaque la petite noiraude contre le mur, mais celui-ci donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'enquêtrice, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, elle entraîna l'espionne et les deux femmes roulèrent dans les escaliers. Mary Margaret qui était dessous, voulut attraper le couteau qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres mais Belle lui colla un coup de poing dans le visage qui lui fit perdre connaissance. L'enquêtrice se releva, remit ses cheveux en place et essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche.

\- Désolée. Je n'aime pas frapper les femmes, mais là, je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle avant de remonter l'escalier, le couteau à sa ceinture.

Regina Mills sortit de sa voiture de location et en route pour le bureau de David, trouva Mary Margaret étalée sur le sol inconsciente. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les ennuis arrivaient. Le braconnier, avait-il pété un câble ? Est-ce qu'un de ces idiots de la réserve avait finalement découvert le pot-aux-roses ? Jugeant la situation trop risquée, elle remonta à bord de son bolide et se rendit à l'aéroport.

\- Terminez la mission, ordonna David Nolan au téléphone. Oui, tous les jerricanes et détruisez toutes les preuves.

\- Annulez immédiatement votre ordre ! exigea Belle en faisant irruption dans le bureau de l'entrepreneur, son téléphone à la main.

Le blond pâlit. Avait-elle enregistré l'échange ? Ces quelques mots allaient-ils seller son destin?

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, insista-t-elle. Annulez votre ordre. La police est en route et si vous ne voulez pas passer le restant de vos jours derrière les barreaux entre les assassins et les trafiquants de drogue, je vous conseille de rappeler votre employé. Et inutile de demander à votre garde du corps de venir vous porter secours. Elle fait une petite sieste en bas de l'escalier.

Si David Nolan avait été une glace, il aurait entièrement fondu et il ne resterait de lui qu'une petite flaque colorée et collante. C'est avec la main tremblante qu'il reprit le combiné et appela Leroy, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas exécuter le précédent. L'ouvrier fut tellement surpris que David dût répéter deux fois sa demande.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Belle. Pourquoi avez-vous empoisonné la rivière ?

\- Je ne dirai rien, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Avez-vous succombé à l'appât du gain ? Vous avez préféré mettre tout un écosystème en danger juste pour sauver votre exploitation ? Et comme si cela ne suffisait as, vous avez engagé un braconnier. Pensez-vous que ça en valait la peine ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de David. Mais son langage corporel le trahissait. A chacune de ses questions, Belle pouvait lire les réponses en lui. La jolie brune resta dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que les policiers arrivent pour arrêter cet homme aux mauvaises actions.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée ! cria-t-il alors qu'on lui passait les menottes. C'est Regina Mills qui est derrière tout ça. Je voulais juste son argent pour sauver mon entreprise, rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu détruire la vie sauvage.

\- On s'occupe d'elle, déclara le shérif Graham avant d'emmener le coupable au commissariat.

Killian Jones était furieux. Il souhaitait terminer sa mission le plus vite possible et empocher la coquette somme qu'on lui avait promis. Après avoir pisté sa cible pendant plus d'une heure, il sourit en voyant l'éléphant manger les feuilles d'un arbre rachitique. Il s'allongea derrière un caillou et prépara son fusil. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brûlait la peau de tous les êtres vivants qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'ombre pour s'abriter. Des mouches noires aux reflets verts volaient dans un balai cacophonique autour du braconnier qui n'avait pas remarqué une crotte laissée par une hyène non loin de lui. Les bestioles semblaient être déterminées à le déconcentrer. L'une d'elle se posa sur son nez perlé de sueur. Il l'écrasa sans ménagement et se reconcentra.

\- Hey, vous ! hurla la voix d'une femme.

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que la demoiselle s'assit sur son dos, le plaquant au sol ! Elle se paya même le luxe de lui écraser le visage dans le sable et de lui tordre le bras gauche derrière le dos.

\- Non mais, ça ne va pas la tête ! rouspéta-t-il. Vous êtes folle !

\- Où se trouve Elsa ! brailla-t-elle dans ses oreilles. Répondez-moi!

\- Arrêtez Anna, vous allez l'étouffer, calma Emma.

Elle se releva et le pauvre homme se redressa, ôtant le sable de sa figure.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda la blonde les bras croisés et l'air accusateur.

\- J'observais les splendeurs de la nature avec ma lunette de visée, car je n'ai pas de jumelles, expliqua-t-il avec son sourire charmeur. Je ne suis pas non plus insensible à la beauté de la gardienne.

\- Vos flatteries ne me touchent pas, monsieur… ?

\- Il s'appelle Jack Sparrow ! cria Anna qui voulait se rendre utile.

\- Eh vous, ne touchez pas à ma lunette ! réagit le chasseur en voyant qu'un homme lui prenait son jouet.

\- C'est avec ça que vous observer les animaux ? demanda Gold en ouvrant la culasse. Et avec un fusil chargé en plus.

\- Le braconnage est puni de dix ans de prison au minimum, rappela Emma.

\- Vous savez, commença Killian avec un ton mielleux, parfois ces animaux peuvent mal réagir à la présence de l'homme. On ne sait pas ce qui peut leur passer par la tête. Donc, je préfère être prêt à sauver ma vie en cas d'attaque.

\- Arrêtez votre cinéma, dit Emma. Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes Killian Jones, autrefois un ranger, vous avez succombé à l'appât du gain et êtes devenu un chasseur de trophées pour milliardaires en manque d'exotisme. Dans mon bureau, j'ai un portrait de tous les hommes persona non grata dans les réserves.

\- Je suis encadré dans votre bureau, releva-t-il. Quel honneur !

\- Dites-nous où est Elsa d'Arendelle.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il en époussetant son chapeau.

\- Ma sœur que vous avez enlevée, rappela Anna d'un ton hystérique.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens.

\- Très bien, dit Emma. Conduisez-nous à elle.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, Emma et Gold qui tenait le fusil juste derrière Jones et Anna à l'arrière. Killian ouvrit la porte de son cabanon illégal bien dissimulé à moins de deux kilomètres d'où ils étaient précédemment. La prisonnière était sur le sol, toujours ficelée à la chaise et se débattant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Au secours ! hurla-t-elle. Aidez-moi ! Ce fou furieux va me tuer.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, répondit Killian. Je n'ai jamais menacé de la tuer.

\- Alors que fait-elle attachée sur une chaise dans votre cabanon ? demanda Emma.

\- Elsa !

Sa sœur se précipita vers elle et défit ses liens. Killian se retourna et s'approcha d'Emma tellement près que la blonde pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa poitrine en sueur.

\- Si je vous promets de démolir cette cabane, vous me laisserez tranquille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous servir du thé glacé pendant toute la période touristique.

\- Votre numéro de charme n'a aucun effet sur moi, répondit-elle froidement en plantant son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Vous serez jugé pour vos crimes et irez en prison.

\- Je vous ai dit où était cette femme, rappela-t-il. J'ai collaboré. Et je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

\- Peut-être. Mais vous oubliez les cinq rhinocéros et les trois éléphants que vous avez tué ces deux dernières années dans la région.

\- Moi ? demanda Killian. Peut-être dans un jeu vidéo.

\- Les braconniers ne comprennent pas les lois, ajouta Gold. Je suis plutôt partisan de la loi du Talion pour ce genre d'individu. Et si on lui coupait la main et la jetait aux crocodiles ? Au moins, il ne va jamais recommencer et aura une très bonne histoire à raconter au bar.

Jones préféra garder le silence. Néanmoins, il se sentit rassuré lorsqu'il vit le regard de biais que Swan venait de lancer à Gold.

L'avion de Regina Mills se posa sur le petit aérodrome de Brighton en Angleterre. Elle était contrariée et souhaitait rentrer chez elle se détendre dans un bon bain. Elle espérait que David Nolan n'avait pas failli à sa mission et qu'il ne lui avait pas menti sur la livraison qu'elle devait recevoir dans quelques jours. Mais lorsque la porte de son jet privé s'ouvrit, un petit comité était là pour l'accueillir.

\- Madame Mills, commença un inspecteur de police, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir commandité l'empoisonnement de la rivière Afgestoken Beker en Afrique du Sud, commandé l'assassinat d'un animal protégé dans une réserve naturelle et vous être associée à des malfaiteurs. Veuillez nous suivre, madame.

Elle était furieuse. Cet imbécile de David Nolan l'avait sans doute livrée pour s'épargner quelques années de prison. Comment avait-il osé lui faire cela ?

* * *

 _ **Toute bonne chose doit se terminer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous allez savourer le dernier que je publierai demain ou lundi au plus tard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	12. 11 Jour de fête

**Hello les Oncers!  
Il est temps de connaître la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec vos persos favoris en Afrique du Sud. Je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont lue et tous ceux qui m'auront laissé un commentaire. Vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée et encouragée à continuer de poster cette histoire née il y a 20 ans. Je vous laisse donc savourer les dernières lignes.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Jour de fête**

En fin d'après-midi, Emma Swan reçut la livraison des antidotes et partit aussitôt sauver l'étang aux flamands roses avec Belle et Gold. Après l'opération, le trio alla au dispensaire prendre des nouvelles des animaux malades.

\- Leur état s'est nettement amélioré, annonça Ruby la vétérinaire avec un large sourire.

Emma eut une larme à l'œil et se tourna face à Belle.

\- Sans votre aide, ils auraient tous péris, avoua-t-elle avec émotion. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Veillez sur eux, répondit la petite brune en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la gardienne de la réserve. Nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous pour préserver les espèces menacées. Vous avez eu raison de nous appeler. Mais sans l'aide de Gold…

Belle se tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Où était-il passé ? Elle sortit du petit bâtiment et retrouva son associé qui était, apparemment, retourné vers la rivière.

\- Après une dernière analyse, je peux affirmer que l'eau est à nouveau propre, annonça-t-il en relevant son chapeau qui avait glissé sur ses yeux.

Emma ne put contenir son émotion et le serra dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit. Voyant son associé tendu comme un « i », Belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Henry arriva en courant et expliqua qu'avec Violet, ils avaient préparé une petite surprise au village.

Après un bref trajet en tout terrain, ils découvrirent le village décoré comme pour les jours de fête. Henry et Violet avaient ressorti des cartons plein d'éléments de déco. Des lampions et des guirlandes étaient accrochés un peu partout. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le chef du restaurant avait préparé un petit buffet gourmand qui mit l'eau à la bouche de tout le monde. Henry alluma la chaîne stéréo et invita Emma à venir danser sur la terrasse en bois, désertée des touristes. Puis, Violet se joignit à eux.

\- Une petite danse ? demanda Belle à son partenaire.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, mais vas-y si tu en as envie.

Sans lui demander son accord, Belle attrapa la main de Gold et l'attira sur la piste de danse improvisée. D'abord timide et hésitant, il se laissa prendre au jeu. Il fit même quelques pas avec Emma qui n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse depuis leur arrivée. Le masseur Gaston tenta de séduire Belle avec ses compliments d'un autre âge et se prit un râteau. Déçu, il tenta sa chance avec Ruby qui lui avoua qu'elle préférait les femmes.

En retournant dans leur cottage après avoir dégusté le délicieux buffet, Belle et Gold trouvèrent leur ordinateur portable sur la table avec un petit mot dessus. Il le prit et l'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous retarder. Seul l'argent de Nolan m'intéressait et je n'ai pas pris conscience de l'impact de mes actes. Je vous demande pardon. Violet. »

\- Je suis fière d'elle. Elle nous a permis d'arrêter Nolan en avertissant Emma et là, elle a admis son erreur. Elle est toute pardonnée.

\- Elle a de la chance qu'on ait réussi, releva Gold.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Sans toi, jamais la réserve n'aurait été sauvée.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit-il en rangeant ses affaires. Nous sommes une équipe et c'est ensemble que nous avons réussi. Tu as tout de même arrêté le coupable. C'est toi qui as été la plus héroïque aujourd'hui.

\- Nous l'avons tous été.

\- Tu as raison Belle.

\- Jamais nous n'arrêterons de nous battre pour arrêter ces criminels.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'adapter avec les persos de OUAT. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet AU dans un petit commentaire. En espérant vous lire dans d'autres fics, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt!**_


End file.
